September
by LitD
Summary: Neighbours are much like friends, you only find out what they're really like in a crysis. Attempt at presenting the first campaign of the Second World War. Rating to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. At all.**

Feliks woke in the manner usual for those who spent most of their life in danger, fully awake and aware of his surroundings having such neighbours as he had that was hardly surprising; Ludwig, Czech, Slovak, Toris, Ivan, Roderich, Gilbert… All of them definitely did not classify as good neighbours at the best of times and now the situation was so bad that Feliks had taken to sleeping in his clothes. Slowly he got up, grip tight on his ViS pistol and listened. Nothing. Nothing but the sounds of the house at night and yet he was certain that something had woken him up…. Maybe Ukraine was up to mischief?

Frowning the blond pulled on his boots and went out of his room, slowly. No, no explosion or the guilty face of his younger sister caught at one of her attempts of damaging her caretaker. He made his way down the corridor and checked the rooms; Ukraine was in hers, asleep as were Natalia and Israel. He frowned at looked at the clock: 4 in the morning. He thought whether to dismiss the unease and go back to bed but decided against, instead pulling on a coat, strapping on his belt, slid his chapka on his head and, most ominously, he decided to take his rifle, sliding back the well oiled bolt to draw a bullet into the chamber ready to fire.

Prepared he slid outside into the cool air, 4 am… it was already September for four hours.

* _ ** * * * *** ** * *** ** * * * **

'I trust everyone is aware as to what they are to do?'

Ludwig glared around the camp table, the only illumination a small camp light. Grim faces returned his gaze as they nodded.

'I move in from the south, try to keep the subhuman from pulling back.'

- 'I support Roderich in this task.'

Roderich stated simply with Slovakia following with his own orders.

'I move in from the north and take his house.' – Gilbert stated with a smug smile, - 'Don't worry, I'll leave something for you lot to do, providing you're not too slow.'

Ludwig nodded, ignoring his Brothers overconfidence as, after all, could anyone be overconfident in this situation? Unlikely. Not only did they outnumber Feliks but he was also barely human, little better than an animal, what could he do against Germanic expansion into the barbaric east?

'Good. Synchronize watches and get to your positions. 04.40 and we attack.'

Everyone at the table snapped the salute that Feliciano had first came up with and moved to their assigned positions.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___ _ _ _ ___ - -- --------------------------------------------------------

Feliks leaned in the saddle and listened. There was definitely something going on at Ludwig's but the same thing had been going on for several years now. When Feliks had first got suspicious about what was going on at Ludwig's he had suggested to Francis a prevensive strike, just in case, the answer had been a decisive "non".

Feliks felt anger rising, failing that he had wanted to begin preparations in case he was right, this time to Francis' "non" came an equally strong "no" from Arthur accompanied by a "You'll only provoke him!" As if those Germanic bastards needed any reason to invade, as they proved with Czech. At least they had agreed to, after a lot of haggling, sell him some gear to help him when, there was no room for "if" in his mind, the Germanic brothers did something.

Pushing those thoughts aside Feliks concentrated on the task at hand and began to move south to investigate the border with Slovak when the noises changed. Rather than the constant hum of machines he had grown accustomed to it was a high pitched sound almost like a whistle…

Feliks cursed and pulled back hard on the reins forcing the horse to the ground as the earth was torn in a series of explosions, shrapnel humming as the lethal pieces of metal sought targets.

Vision blurred from the sudden light and ears ringing Feliks allowed the horse to stand while he himself shook his head to clear it. Having barely done so his ears were assaulted by another roar as the gate leading to his land was bulldozed by an armoured vehicle. Cursing more vulgarly than before he clung to the horses' neck and kicked back forcing his mount to run as the vehicles turret swung towards him. Bullets struck trees as he moved into cover and the vehicle followed, rumbling menacingly before it suddenly stopped and despite everything Feliks could swear he heard curses in German, it looked like one of the Germanic brothers had already ran into the obstacles he had put up.

Drawing the reins Feliks pulled out his rifle, now would be the best time to attack, as whoever was manning the vehicle would have to get out of the protection offered by the steel plating and remove the obstacles. The blonde even began to dismount before more explosions coming from the north drew his attention drawing a curse, Gilbert. Shooting a few times to keep this member of the Germanic family busy for a moment he rode north.

_ _ _ _ _ ----- _ __ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ _ _ _ _ _

Gilbert rode south, the characteristic smirk on his face. The fence and obstacles were easy enough to remove and so far there was no sign of the plots owner. He'd be at the sub-humans home in no time and the smirk grew as he thought of what he'd do to it. So busy he rounded the corner and pulled the reins sharply, someone was there and it took Gilbert a crucial second to work out that it wasn't one of his. Feliks had not expected to run into the red eye so quickly but reacted quickly. He reached low, draw the sabre from its position below the saddle and kick back his heels. Gilbert had enough time to draw his own sabre and bring it up to block Feliks attack. He barely moved quickly enough to block a second when he cried out in pain as the third strike found its mark drawing blood. Gilberts horse jumped and the rider fell, hitting the ground hard. Feliks pulled the reins to attack again before more explosions sounded drawing his attention… were the others already closing in on his house? Feliks swore and turned his attention back to Gilbert, who wasn't there. A trail of blood showed where he had managed to go. Feliks hesitated a second before cursing with frustration. He slid the sabre back in its scabbard and rode back.

_ __ __ _ _ _ ___ ------------------ _ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ __ __ _ _ _ ____ _

His boots thudded on the wooden floor as he strode to the room he needed, keys clanking against one another as he did. Not wasting time he began to open the locks.

'Feliks. What's happening?'

The blonde turned to see his younger sisters regarding him with wide eyes. It seems they had remembered his instructions to get dressed if explosions waked them.

'Ludwig and his siblings.'

Feliks answered simply, opening the last lock. Turning on the switch he regarded the rows of weapons and boxes filled with ammunition before he began packing them into his pockets. He also threw on the bag containing his gas mask and put his helmet on. Picking up a few extra kits he walked out again and shut the door.

'Where's Israel?'

'Under his bed.'

Came the unsympathetic reply. Feliks sighed but handed out the gear.

- 'Put the helmets on now, if you see smoke put the mask on. Ukraine, I expect you to help Natalia with hers if she has trouble. Take Israel and go to the basement and stay there, understood?'

A nod in reply and Feliks wondered for a second if he should say anything more before he left, but couldn't think of anything. Before leaving though he took the phone out and dialled.

---------------------------- ____________________________---------------------------

Arthur yawned as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, was it him or where his eyebrows getting bigger? His intention to investigate the matter was cut short as the phone rang. The man swore, who would phone at this hour?

'Hello.'

He picked up the phone, not even trying to sound polite.

'Arthur! They attacked! They drove in and are shelling my house!'

'Wha?'

Came the reply as Arthur tried to make sense of the flood of words.

'Ludwig! He attacked me with his family. The broke through the fences and are shelling my house so get yourself and Francis to attack them as agreed.'

Arthur didn't reply immediately as his mind still refused to accept what was being said.

'Ludwig attacked you? Are you sure?'

'FUCKING POSITIVE! It looks like he brought his entire family with him so get yourself in gear and move!'

That was the end of the call. Arthur starred blankly at space for a moment before putting down the receiver, lifting it and dialling Francis' number.

------------------------ ___ __ _____________________________----------------------

Roderich swore as he moved up the path. It was all right for Ludwig and Gilbert as they were moving over flat ground, unlike him who had to first cross the high grounds. Even without Feliks in the area it was proving difficult.

'Roderich! Get down!'

The brunette did as told just as the area where he had been standing erupted into a fountain of shards. From below Slovakia returned fire at were he must have assumed Feliks was. Roderich slid into position and added his own shots to the barrage.

________________________ ----------------------------------------- ________________

'Mon dui! Are you sure?'

'Positive.'

Arthur replied. Francis did not reply and the two stood in silence for a while as the fact sank in.

'So… what do we do?'

'We agreed to help him.'

'Oui, we did. But I never thought that we'd… that they…'

'I know never the less here we are. What do we do?'

--------------------------------- ________________________________-------------

Feliks staggered into the house, locking the door behind him before sliding to the ground trying to pull a med pack out. He succeeded and proceeded to dress his wound. The house shuddered as another shell fell, dust falling as cracks appeared. Feliks swore as he pushed himself upright and moved out of the greeting room. He refilled his pouches and pockets with ammunition before he began to drag boxes to a new position. He had failed to hold the Germanic brothers and Slovak in the grounds and was forced to his home. Having prepared a secondary position he moved back to the front in time to snap off a few shots at shapes moving in the distance.

------------------------- ___ ___________________-----------------------------

'What the fuck happened to you?'

Ludwig looked up at Gilbert, particularly the red stain on his side surrounding a cut in his jacket. Gilbert avoided the gaze and the question instead looking towards the house as another round tore into it.

Any news from Roderich?'

He asked instead. Ludwig shrugged.

'He ran into trouble.'

Came the short reply. Further conversation was cut off as the phone rang.

'Ja?'

'Ludwig! What the hell do you think your doing?'

Ludwig looked up at Gilbert and mouthed "Arthur". Gilbert smirked and leaned in to listen closely.

- 'My, whatever are you talking about?'

'I'm talking about you attacking Feliks! What else could I mean!'

'Oh, this? Feliks attacked one of my radio stations so it is natural that I have to defend myself.'

Gilbert suppressed a laugh as Ludwig, grinning, waved at him to be silent.

'Stop it than! If you don't leave Feliks alone than Francis and I will… we'll…'

'What?'

'We'll declare war on you! Do you understand? War!'

Ludwig did not reply, merely put the phone down. Gilberts smirk had disappeared as he turned his full attention to his brother.

'They're actually going to do it, those two are actually intending to go to war over this piece of shit!'

He snarled, slamming his fist in the camp table.

'And where the fuck is Ivan!? He promised to help us! If this goes on this non human piece of shit will hold out long enough to actually get those two indecisive faggots to attack!'

Ludwig stopped his rant and breathed in deeply.

'Knock that wall down. We're attacking.'

_____________________-------------------------------___________________________

Feliks pulled his mask on and breathed in. He doubted that the smoke was actually a poisonous cloud but it still made it easier for him to breathe. He lay low in the corridor, a few shells burst through the front wall making that position indefensible and, to make matters worse, started fires that sent up clouds of biting smoke. Though perhaps there was possibility in that problem?

A shape loomed in the smoke and Feliks lounged out, drawing a scream as the bayonet entered flesh. Face concealed by gasmask the person was pushed down to the floor as he tried to push the weapon out. Feliks twisted, drawing another scream and pulled it out ready to deliver a finishing blow. Movement at the edge of his vision made him turn around in time to deflect a blow that was meant for his back, instead it only tore a line across his thigh. The two stood, bayonets aimed at each other before a crack from the roof above made both look up and jump back as a section fell between them.

Gilbert swore as he lost Feliks from his line of sight but moved to check on Ludwig. A deep wound but nothing life threatening if treated. He pulled out a medic pack and dressed the wound.

'Is he still alive?'

Came Ludwig's muffled voice.

'Probably.'

'Help me up. I want him dead.'

Gilbert nodded and helped his brother to his feet. The two than checked their weapons before they moved.

____________________--------------------------------________________________

Feliks hissed as he moved to another position from where he could fight but stopped, the rear entrance was open. That was all the warning he got before something crashed in to the back of his helmeted skull sending him to the ground. His vision swam as he tried to make sense of anything and a cold voice somehow managed to enter his brain.

'Hello Polsha.'

'Oh God! No, anybody but him.' Feliks offered a silent prayer as he was flung on his back, it was him. Despite the smoke Ivan was not wearing his mask and his cold smile was present for all to see as he kicked the rifle away.

'Remember our little argument those years back? This is payback.'

The smile left his face as he lifted his rifle and brought the stock down. Feliks curled into a ball to minimise the damage but each blow sent a wave of pain through him and soon he couldn't hold back and shouted in pain and still the blows fell. Finally Ivan stopped and looked at the unmoving form.

'Oh? Don't tell me I overdid it?'

He said as a smile appeared on his face. The answer came quicker than he expected as Feliks' leg lashed out striking his vital region.

'Jeb tvaju mac!'

Ivan swore, as the pain flared from his crotch. Feliks moved towards his rifle, reaching out with his arm. The bayonet appeared from nowhere and pinned his hand to the floor, drawing a scream of pain. Ludwig leaned on the rifle before yanking the blade out and delivering a blow of the stock to Feliks' back. Soon he was joined by Gilbert and a still swearing Ivan and all of them rained blows on the prone form between them only stopping when it stopped moving, hitting it a few more times to be certain.

'What took you so long!?'

Ludwig demanded. Ivan gave an apologetic shrug though his smile never left his lips.

'I had something to do. Is important that I came, no?'

'Fuck this.'

Gilbert interrupted.

'Lets make sure this filth is really dead and than we'll settle the argument.'

The other two nodded their agreement and moved to do so, only Feliks wasn't there.

----------------------________________________----------------------

Erzsebet looked over towards where Feliks' house was for the 'umpteenth time that day. It seemed as if the noises were stopping though a blot of dark smoke rising from where his house would be. It was no secret that Ludwig wanted that land for himself, especially after Roderich showed up at her place, uninvited, and demanded that she join in an attack on Feliks' place. It took her only a few seconds to tell him where to shove such a proposition and he left, fuming.

Ever since than she was hoping that Feliks would be all right. Deep in thought as she was she almost jumped as the phone rang. Shaking her head she went to pick it up, it was Feliks she was thinking about, the phoenix! Nobody had succeeded in putting him down.

'Mi?'

She answered.

'Erzsebet? Thank God you're there!'

'Romania! Why are you calling?'

It was no secret that the two were hostile towards each other and the fact that her neighbour decided to contact her gave Erzsebet a sick feeling. However Romania's voice was faltering, as if she was holding back tears and suddenly Erzsebet felt sick for another reason.

- 'Romania! Calm down and tell me what's wrong?'

There was moment's silence on the other end before the words came out.

'It's Feliks!'

------------------------------ _____________________________-----------------------

The Germanic brothers sat in the garden along with Slovakia and Ivan, enjoying a meal of hams and spirits looted from Feliks' pantry. Beside the food there was also a stack of maps on which a thick line was painted down the middle of Feliks' property.

'So we are agreed? You take your sisters, we get Isreal.'

Ludwig stated, dabbing the edges of his mouth with a handkerchief. Ivan smiled and swallowed what he was eating before replying.

'Da, is acceptable.'

He agreed, placing another slab of ham on his plate. Gilbert looked up from his plate and grinned.

'Ah it looks like our guests have arrived!'

He stated as he stood up.

'Toris! Eduard! Welcome! Take a chair! Have some ham! Its good ham, Polish.'

The two walked up, taking chairs as far away from Ivan as possible who smiled at them kindly.

'Where's Raivis?'

Ludwig asked.

'He wasn't home. You wanted to see us?'

Eduard stated, turning the matter to the reason why the two were there.

'Yes. As you are aware Feliks… vacated his land. If he were to show up I trust you will detain him so we can… talk with him.'

'Da.'- Ivan put in, - 'And to prove we good guys you get this.'

He tossed a key across the table at Toris with a smile.

'Your precious Wilno.'

'Vilnius.'

'Whatever.'

Despite the situation Toris couldn't stop a look of happiness spread across his face, finally it was his!

'What about me?'

Eduard looked up. Ivan turned, smile gone.

'Continued existence.'

Came the simple response. Silence fell at the table and Ivan began to eat his ham.

'A fair offer, don't you think Eduard?'

'Agreed.'

-------------------------------___________________________-----------------------

Erzsebet didn't really know what happened. One moment she was home at the phone next she was at Romania's helping her with Feliks and help was needed. How could someone survive such wounds, much less walk around with them was beyond her and it was not the first time that she was surprised at the blonds ability to survive. Apparently Romania had found a horse, its flanks sticky with blood, at her gate with the mans' unconscious form in the saddle.

Soon Raivis also showed up and the three patched up Feliks as best they could. Now they waited, sitting at the table with tea that nobody felt like drinking.

'Ludwig, Gilbert, Roderich and Ivan. They're in it together.'

'What about Francis and Arthur? Didn't they do anything?'

'Nothing.'

Silence fell as the three took in the information and what it meant, if the west did not move to help Feliks it wouldn't move to help anybody.

At that moment the phone rang. Romania stood and answered it, her face changing from surprise to worry and than anger, however her voice remained calm until she put the receiver down.

'It was Ludwig. If Feliks comes we're supposed to hold him and hand him over to them.'

It took a moment for the words to sink in and when it did Erzsebet stood.

'We are not handing him over!'

'Of course we're not! But still…'

Starting angrily Romania's voice faded as it began to crack and she slumped into her chair.

'What are we going to do?'

She asked no one in particular.

'If I could get some tea that would be nice.'

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice.

'Feliks!'

'You should be lying down!'

The blonde waved his bandaged hand.

'Tea please.'

Erzsebet turned to the table, picked up a mug and offered it to the man who succeeded in taking it into his hands.

'What happened when I was gone?'

He asked as he lifted the mug to his lips and listened silently as they told him what happened. When they finished he nodded slowly.

'It looks like I'm a problem to you three. I'll drink up and go west.

'Idiot! How do you want to go in your state.'

'A problem I admit. But if Ludwig or Ivan…'

Erzsebet broke him off stating, in a few choice words, what she thought of the two. Romania used the sudden silence following the statement to say,

'You're staying, at least for the night. If you want you'll leave tomorrow but you are resting tonight.'

Feliks looked as if he intended to argue but seeing the expressions he sighed before agreeing.

_____________----------------------------------------------____________________

**Historical note: World War 2 started on the 1rst of September 1939 When the armies of the Third Reich, supported by the newly created Slovakian Army invaded Poland. On the 3rd of September Great Britain and France declared war on Germany but did not take any aggressive actions. Seeing as only only a token force guarded Germanys western border they wasted what was probably the best chance of ending the war early.**

**Despite its superior numbers and strategic position the German army suffered heavy casualties in both men and equipment as the Poles bitterly contested every inch of ground and some historians argue that it was the Soviet invasion on the 17th of September that decided the outcome of the campaign. Even if it didn't it definitely cut the campaign short as the Polish army was denied its more defensible regions. During the course of the war 6 million Polish citizens (a fifth of the population) would be murdered by both powers, the vast majority civilians.**

**In case your wondering Austria is supporting Germany's attack because the two formed a single country (the third Reich) along with Prussia. The mounted duel between Poland and Prussia is based on the fact that the last recorded Cavalry vs. Cavalry battle occurred during the campaign on the northern front. The German horsemen were defeated and at another occurrence refused to accept a challenge for another round. **

**The bit about France and Britain agreeing to sell some gear to Poland is true, Polish command realized its shortcomings and sought to rectify the problem with equipment purchased, meaning the French S35 tank, though ultimately the French did not agree and offered the R35, and the British Hawker Hurricanes. Some of the tanks were delivered while the aeroplanes were not. The papers proving the purchase came in handy later on as it allowed the Polish Government in Exile to rebuild its army, the Polish Mechanized brigade proved to be the most effective allied unit of the French campaign of 1940 and Polish fighter squadrons accounted for nearly half the casualties suffered by the Luftwaffe during the Battle of Britain. **

**Hungary telling German diplomats where to shove a proposed alliance against Poland, whether by actually invading or simply permitting German armies passage through Hungary is a fact. It took the Hungarian diet a full 10 seconds to reply, every member of parliament voted against helping Germany which was quickly followed by a decision to treat any breaching of Hungary's borders by Germany or its allies as a declaration of war. **

**The "Argument" Ivan is referring to is the Polish-Soviet war of 1919-1921 which saw the newly created Polish state hold back and crush the Soviet army intent on "spreading the fires of revolution" to western Europe. Stalin was a political officer during the war and several historians claim that a desire for revenge was a driving factor behind Stalin's actions.**

**I placed Ukraine, Belarus and Israel as residents of Poland for the reason that most of the future politicians of those countries were born and had their education in what was Poland (or in Byelorussia's case the democratic opposition).**

**After the Soviet invasion Polish High Command ordered its soldiers to withdraw to the "Romanian Bridge", Poland's eastern boundaries once stretch far past its current border and Hungary, Romania and Latvia were its neighbours. Poland somehow managed to maintain good relations with all three of those countries, despite the animosity that lay between Hungary and Romania. Lithuania was hostile and Estonia was pro-German. So as Polish soldiers made their way across the borders the Lithuanians and Estonians arrested and handed the soldiers to the Germans and Russians (though some soldiers managed to escape). The soldiers that made it to Romania, Hungary or Latvia were also disarmed and arrested but the locals (from farmers to heads of state) even assisted the Poles in escaping and nearly a million made their way to either France or the Middle East where they soon formed the foundations of new Polish armies in Exile who fought alongside the allies in every major operation from Norway, France, through Africa, Italy, France (liberation) and Germany making the fourth largest army of the Allies (after the Soviet Union, USA and Great Britain+Commonwealth) .**


End file.
